Ghale Gamilon
by skaianDestiny
Summary: The Gamilon Empire. We know what it means from the view of the outside but what does it look like from the inside? An empire and its peoples struggle with war, conquest, and responsibility as they are brought face to face with themselves by the unlikeliest of foes.
1. Prologue

_The year is 2199. Earth is fighting a desperate war against the Gamilas Empire. Pushed back to their planet as weaponized asteroids dubbed "planet bombs" rain down around them, the humans press on angrily against their attackers, hungry for vengeance._

 _This is not their story._

 _This is the story of a young man many light-years away…_

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a bright day.

Men, women, and children were out in the streets. That wasn't unusual. No, what was different was the atmosphere. Where there would be a dreary monotony there was a sense of jubilation, triumph, celebration. Men and women hugging, kissing, throwing their hands and whatever was in them in the air; children gleefully joining in, some not knowing the why but the how.

One such child broke off the crowd, barely nimble enough to reach his family's house. As soon as he entered he practically threw off his boots, scarcely managing to avoid hitting his carik, who clicked and ran off.

" _Eka_! _Aka_! _Ejvka_! Didja hear didja hear?! We won we won we won!"

A bass voice answered him. "As if we couldn't tell from all the damn screaming outside. Close the door, Mihka, and get in here!"

Quickly complying, the boy rushed into the dining room where his parents and aunt were watching the tele. He was momentarily sad that the rest of his family wasn't here, but that was easily forgotten. He jumped into the waiting arms of his _eka_ , who had the biggest smile that the boy had ever seen. His _aka_ made a grunt and ruffled the boy's hair. That meant he was happy too! _Ejvka_ was singing a beautiful song, but even though today was supposed to be happy she had tears in her eyes. He was about to ask her why when the tele suddenly switched to a shaky view of a stadium packed to the brim with even _more_ people than Mihka ever saw in his life.

 _Ejvka_ ended her song and gazed at the tele with rapt attention. _Eka_ held him tighter with one of her arms, the other hand clenching _aka_ 's own just as firmly. Onscreen, a man with long hair and elaborate dressings held the stage, his companions clustered around him holding banners and flags with symbols and sigils. He even was able to recognize some of them from school! Onscreen the man cleared his throat and began to speak into the microphone in his hand.

" _My fellow countrymen! Today is a day of great rejoicing! A day that will forever be marked in history as the greatest day for Alteria!_

 _We have finally achieved our just victory! The Alterian people will no longer chafe and suffer under the rule of outsiders! Of ignorant oppressors who would never understand our way of life! Of our pain and joy! We have returned to our true state - as a sovereign people free from the influence of the blue-skinned devils!_ "

The crowd on the tele erupted into cheering loud enough that the camera's microphone couldn't handle it. The channel had to cut out for "technical difficulties". _Ejvka_ and _eka_ wiped their eyes while _aka_ looked like he had the barest hint of a smile on his face. As for Mihka, he was so giddy that he was practically bouncing in his _eka_ 's lap. Even if he didn't understand most of what the man was saying, everyone else was happy, so he should be too!

 _Ejvka_ spoke up then. "Oh it is a shame Genakji and Nienja and their daughter could not have been here. They would have been beyond overjoyed."

 _Aka_ grumbled in response. "If they were in prison here, Leinhka and his people could have broken them out. Can't deny them blue-skins were smart when they took the rebels they caught off-planet. As for their daughter, damn _gojokvs_ pressganged her into their band of thugs."

It was _eka_ 's turn to speak as she held Mihka tighter, a smile displayed proudly upon her lips. "We'll find a way to help them, but we should focus on the happy times now, today. I know with Leinhka leading our people, Alteria will always have a bright future."

* * *

High above the planet, a blue hand elegantly placed a cup on its plate. With a flourish, its owner declared the damning words.

"Now, play the melody of destruction."

Like wolves, they descended on unwitting prey.

* * *

In a way, Mihka's family was one of the lucky ones. Vaporized instantly by a bright blue beam of light, they never had to watch the massive city-sized missiles slowly descend upon them before scouring planet clean. Never had to feel the growing horror and despair as their fellow people were massacred, wondering when they would be next.

Their size belying their true speed, humongous bombs seemed to fall both agonizingly slow and frightfully fast. Oceans boiled, the atmosphere blazed, the very ground melted into molten lava as the weapons of destruction opened enormous bleeding ulcers into the planet's crust.

Where the bombs missed, beams of bright, blue-white death carved through the land, creating burning and blackened lines as an angry artist seeks to defile a rival's magnum opus. Towering spires were split in twain, monumental feats of engineering sliced and diced as easily as a heated knife through butter.

It was the ones who were in the remote lands, fleeing from the artificial armageddon in a futile exodus who suffered the most. Like metal wasps, aircraft flew above, swarming the hapless as they unleashed stingers of lead. Along the roads that made up ancient trade routes that once gave life, the bodies of countless lay dying, blood mixing with tears of the ones unlucky enough to remain unscathed before they too were cut down.

All too soon and all too slowly, the carnage ended. The deed was done. No need to stay on a worthless planet.

As the sun set on the once pristine world, all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Eight years earlier..._

It was afternoon when Bedarich Vlastenich was finally able to head home. His work required him to wake when the sun had yet to crest the horizon even in the early light of summer. As he opened the door to his home the house was darkened. Ordinarily he would have been a lot more worried, but considering the date and the juvenile whispering going on in the kitchen Bedarich felt he had an inkling of what was happening.

The moment he set a single foot in the kitchen he was stunned by the sudden brightness as the lights turned on. Before he could recover he was ambushed on either side by two figures each clinging like limpets. At once, his attackers yelled out their battle cry.

"Happy Birthday!"

Once Bedarich could finally blink out the spots in his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his family - his sweet and kind mother, holding his adopted baby brother Meelk; his old but dependable grandparents, and of course, his adorable twin sisters clinging to his sides as they doled out congratulations and general merriment. Bedarich wouldn't stop the smile that came to his face even if he could.

His mother held up her free hand to wipe a tear from her eye. "Oh my dear Bedy, already an adult. It feels as if it were only yesterday I was cleaning your diapers and playing with you and your rattle."

"Hmph. All I know now is I can'n say t'grow up when he's actin' all young n'stupid." Despite his words, the smile on Bedarich's grandfather belied his real intentions. Good ol' _pepi_.

"Oh shush dear," his grandmother gently admonished her husband. "If anything it's your genes that's responsible."

With that his grandparents started another round of lighthearted arguments. In the meantime, Bedarich concerned himself with prying off his younger sisters from body. If anything it only made them cling tighter.

"Happy birthday _brachi_!" The one to his left was Tille. She was the more "innocent" of the two, often weaponizing her adorableness to get her and her twin out of trouble. Bedarich found "The Look" hard to resist. When he asked _babi_ only smiled and said The Look had been passed down the Vlastenich line for generations.

"Since you're an adult now, does this mean you're gonna get drunk and take some girls home? I bet we gotta put on earplugs if we wanna sleep tonight!" Meanwhile Cordechi with her impish grin loosened her hold on waist. While Tille tended toward the more physical sports and creative arts, Cordechi immersed herself in books and preferred the less competitive exercises. Unfortunately she often used her newfound knowledge for "nefarious purposes" such as inappropriate comments and pranks. He still had no idea how they got the lawnmower on the roof.

He sighed as his mother let out an indignant "Cochi!" He responded by a tactical tickle attack right under her armpits, forcing her to let go and utter a squeak as she fell to the floor. Her sister loosened her grip at this display and soon her giggles were replaced by squeals as her brother took advantage of the opening. Soon he standing over a puddle of laughing ten year old girls.

By then his grandparents have finished their short squabble, and with a chuckle his grandfather gestured him over. "Now're ya gonna keep molestin' yer sisters or are ya gonna cut the cake?"

Shaking his head as he walked over, Bedarich replied, "You know with comments like that you're only encouraging her."

"Bah, back'n _my_ day kids knew fifty swears and could recite every bit of slang for s-"

Before he could continue his tirade Bedarich's mother interrupted. "And thank goodness we're long past that. Come on, now's the time for celebration. My dear Bedy's now a man."

The festivities went on without a hitch save for one incident involving icing and the pet krall. Soon it was time for gift-giving. His mother gave him a gorgeous silver pendant with a gleaming blue stone. As he took them her hands told of long nights spent working on them. Tille had put together a beautifully detailed portrait of him, framed in an exquisite border. Cochi had written an elaborate poem about him. She helpfully pointed out all of the double-entendres and innuendoes, to his grandfather's amusement and his mother's exasperation. His _pepi_ handed him a hand-carved and painted Polmeria carrier, muttering something about "damn military junkies". Bedarich only smiled as he carefully took it into his hands. _Babi_ draped him in a quilt filled with authentic traditional Zaltzi designs, explaining their meanings relating to him with Cochi popping in every now and then. As for Meelk, a hug and a clumsy kiss was an acceptable token.

As he looked on to his laughing and happy family, Bedarich put on a sad smile. Seeing them so joyful only made what he was going to say harder.

Clearing his throat, Bedarich waited until banter stopped and all eyes were on him. His throat was suddenly dry and he fidgeted slightly under his family's gaze. He must have taken too long because when his mother asked what was wrong she had a worried expression on her face. Damn it.

Steeling himself, Bedarich took a deep breath. "I'm going to join the military."

Almost immediately the mood fell like a weight. His mother's visage was of shock and worry before settling on a combination of pride and sadness. His _babi_ simply had a somber frown while shaking her head. _Pepi_ was the most animated. His features were contorted, brow furrowed and jaw working unheard words. The elderly man then took a deep breath and sighed, placing his hand upon his forehead. Of all of them it was the twins who were the most excited, doling out congratulations and approvals. Bedarich smiled inwardly. Despite her attempts at maturity, Cochi was still a kid, and the thought of her older brother becoming one of the many war heroes she read about overrode any other thoughts. His krall, attracted by the noise, was turned off by drop in temperature and left. _Traitor_. Meelk simply babbled.

His mother was the first to speak up. "Oh B-Bedy…" her normally soft voice now quavered with sorrow. Oh how it broke his heart. "I-I'm so…so proud of-of you. It-it's just…" She paused, bringing her free hand to her eyes. It came away wet. "I-I'm sorry d-dear. I…need to sit down."

Glancing at his daughter, _pepi_ turned to the twins. "Girls, why don'cha take the youngster outside. He needs the air."

Tille complied immediately, scooping up Meelk from her mother's arms and headed for the back porch. Cochi opened her mouth to protest but was pre-emptively silenced by a glare from _pepi_. As she left the room she looked back, hesitating, before wordlessly exiting. The silence that pervaded the room lingered for a while after the door slammed shut.

Shifting awkwardly, Bedarich attempted to break the silence. "I…I know that you all don't approve, but I-" His _pepi_ cut him off with a hand.

"Save yer breath, if yer anythin' like a Vlastenich then yer not gonna change yer mind no matter how much any ov'us yell." His piercing gaze made Bedarich swallow a suddenly dry throat. "All yer ol'geezer wants is fer you t'sit down n'listen _why_ me an'yer _babi_ disagree." He nodded to his wife.

When Bedarich turned to _babi_ , it was as if he was looking at a totally different person. Where she would usually have a vague expression of amusement the way an elder would at the antics of the youth, there seemed to be many more wrinkles, her eyes telling of many years of experiences, her face a mask of tiredness. When she spoke it was a somber tone. "Bedarich, you must understand this: Zaltz's conquer may just be a distant footnote in your history books, but for me and your _pepi_ it was our childhood. We grew up through the turmoil our beloved Zaltz went through. We saw and heard with our own two eyes and ears how our entire culture was turned upside down. We felt the struggle our parents and neighbors went through trying to assimilate or be left behind.

"Those were trying days. Many times it seemed as if war would start again, never mind how much more lopsided it would be than the first. So many Zaltzi things were lost. Toys, music, even things such as the stories we taught our children for hundreds of years were lost, replaced by those of a planet so far away. It may all seem natural to you, but there are many times I weep when I see our culture brushed aside like a fashion statement." Her gaze became lost in reminiscence, an expression of sadness and resignation flitting for only a moment before shaking herself out of it.

"Your _pepi_ and I tried to preserve as much as we could. Through your mother, and now through Tille, Cochi, and you, we taught you three nearly everything we knew about Zaltzi culture. While I know you've always been resistant to it, I've always liked to think that you'll always keep it with you, and that you'd teach it to your children as we have. And now you're going off to war, and I can't help but feel it's like a little more of old Zaltz dies."

Bedarich was wide-eyed, stunned. Of course he understood intellectually what it meant for Zaltz when it was conquered, of the the cultural invasion that took place, but he never truly connected it to his grandparents' teachings about Zaltzi culture.

Now he really felt guilty for not paying attention and dismissing them out of hand.

He was interrupted from his thinking by a sniffle from his mother. When he looked at her, she was a mess. Tears were flowing freely from red, puffy eyes, the remains of a tissue clutched in her hands. It was like a punch to the gut. "Mom?"

That broke her. She rushed out of her seat and tackled Bedarich in a crushing grip. Once again Bedarich was nearly paralyzed with shock, his arms reflexively wrapping around his mother. She was sobbing openly now, her tears soaking through Bedarich's work clothes. "O-oh Bed-Bedarich! M-my d-d-dear, sweet son! Why, o-oh why must you do…do this?!"

Her body shook erratically with emotion, and her grip seemed to tighten so much that it started to hurt. Bedarich found his mouth flapping idiotically, unable to even form a single word to placate his despairing mother. He felt traitorous tears flowing down his cheeks, and every time they landed on his mother's head she shuddered with sobs.

Eventually she seemed to calm down, and Bedarich guided his mother to a seat, pulling up one next to her and holding her hand. _Babi_ also came over, making soothing gestures on her daughter's other arm. _Pepi_ had moved to just behind his daughter's chair, grasping her shoulders and massaging them.

Bedarich was finally able to get his thoughts in order. With a deep breath he hardened his resolved. "M-mom, I…" And he already fucked it up. _Great_. Another deep breath. "Mom, I have to do this, because our family needs it. We're already on a shoestring budget and my job isn't paying enough for all six of us now and I don't want you to keep working at that horrible place just to keep us afloat and…"

Now he was babbling. Another deep breath. "I know it's dangerous, but the military gives all sorts of benefits to their families and if I can get honorary citizenship status for us we'll have so many opportunities. We could get the twins and Meelk when he's older into those good schools we never had the money for!" He tried to close it off with a confident smile, but it came off as uncertain if anything.

Surprisingly it had the opposite effect he intended. His mother broke down once again, throwing her head to Bedarich's shoulder and staining his shoulders with her tears. "O-oh Bedy…" She continued to weep, her head buried in Bedarich's soaked shirt. "E-ever si-since your…your f-father le-…ever since he l-left, I've al…always been s-so worried f-for yo-you." A sniffle. "Always so w-worried that…that our situation w-would drive you to b-bad things. B-but no, you…you t-turned out so much better than m-my wildest dreams. Y-you've helped me so much, put our family above your own n-needs. A-and…and e-even n-now you y-you're think-thinking of me and our f-family."

As she continued to shed tears, Bedarich had nothing more to say than what he hoped were soothing, "It's okay mom", "Don't worry mom", and other such comments. His mom always had such a talent for making him feel so guilty even while she was praising him. _Pepi_ had once again started massaging Bedarich's mom while _babi_ got up to go to the kitchen.

Bedarich's mom managed to calm herself down. "Please Bedarich. Please just be safe. Just…please."

His _pepi_ spoke up. "She's right. 'Honorary citizenship' ain't worth it if you get yerself killed." He stared Bedarich down with bright blue eyes.

"I will mom. I will." He wasn't sure if he was assuring them or himself.

At that point _babi_ came in with some tea, which Bedarich's mom took with a silent thanks.

 _Pepi_ made a harumph, declaring, "Well, now that all that's ov'r with, I think it's time t'wrap this lil' incid'nt n'call in the young'ns," he turned to the window and raised his voice. "Who defin'tly ar'nt peepin' in on us like a buncha creepers!"

Any questions about who he was talking to were quickly answered as a muffled "eep!" and a thump were heard outside the offending portal. _Babi_ chuckled and Bedarich couldn't help but smile. Cochi was probably the one who came up with the idea.

Soon the thumping of juvenile feet followed the door opening, the twins trying their best to act innocent to varying success. Tille handed Meelk to their mother and went back to her fifth slice of cake that had remained uneaten due to the commotion. _Babi_ glanced at the clock.

"Well Bedarich, we still have three hours before your friend picks you up. Why don't we spend the time watching some old movies?"

A chorus of "Yes!", and "Sure", and grumbling answered.

* * *

The sky was turning golden-red when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Karrel." Bedarich gave his mother a kiss and ruffled the twins' hair to their protest. His grandparents gave him a nod which Bedarich returned. Just before he reached the door, Bedarich called back, "See you tonight!"

"Goodbye my dear." "Bye!" "See ya!" "Have fun." "Don' get arrested."

Smiling, he opened the door.

"Bedarich! Happy birthday man!" Karrel immediately enveloped Bedarich in a hug, patting Bedarich's back.

"Hahaha, good to see you too buddy." As they separated, Karrel clasped a hand on Bedarich's shoulder.

"Come on man, it's Gamilon custom to get to the bar on their twentieth birthday."

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

And they were off.

* * *

As a Zaltzi, Bedarich's skin was a pale peach. Like most of his family, his hair was a light mauve, cut short enough to not get in the way but long enough that a brush was able to sweep it to the side. He was about half a head taller than Karrel and thanks to his job possessed lean muscles on his otherwise lanky frame. His nose was average and rather indistinctive, however he had what _babi_ called the Vlastenich face: oval shape with slightly wider eyes and thin mouth.

By contrast, Karrel Eiferar was a pureblooded Gamilon. The starkest difference was the characteristic blue skin that marked the "natural" Gamilons from the many second-class citizens. Karrel was stouter than Bedarich, stocky to Bedarich's leanness. Possessing a slight belly, Karrel was nonetheless one of the most fit people Bedarich ever knew thanks to his early morning "drills" running around the Eiferar Estate. Karrel's square head was topped with golden blonde hair, and his chiseled features and impressive jaw were often bragged about.

Said jaw held a wide grin as Bedarich stared up at the neon sign.

"Peulz's Paradise?"

"Yeah man! Got great food and beer, and it's the only place that serves authentic Gamilon cuisine without any extra 'flavoring'." Bedarich didn't need to turn to see the air quotes.

"But it's so _bland_ otherwise!"

"Oh come on; I don't rag on you for buying that Gershen watch. It broke on you in, what, like three days?"

"Eugh, don't remind me."

They shared a chuckle. Karrel gestured inside. "Now come on, are we gonna stay out here arguing over food or are we actually gonna get some? The rest of our friends are already inside. Even Alzabet got here from her university." Karrel nodded to him with a wink.

Bedarich let out a sigh. Alzabet, or Alzy as most called her, was a longtime friend whom Bedarich had a crush on since forever. Despite this he understood that the two of them weren't meant to be more than friends; their interests diverged too much for a lasting relationship. She was studying to become a xenobotanist, he was more of a military nut. He'd very much rather not ruin a good friendship over an honestly petty crush.

That she was attracted to girls exclusively was also a factor.

Despite this, Karrel had the annoying habit of pestering Bedarich about it, though thankfully he had the tact to do it out of Alzabet's sight.

As he walked inside, Bedarich said, "Karrel, you know she's with Gauzel." Gauzel was a rather shy girl, and Bedarich felt that her low self-esteem was partly why Alzy was so adamant in becoming friends at the least. Apparently there was more to her seeming shyness than it seemed, and from what Bedarich saw of their "courtship" it looked more like a romcom than a typical romance.

Karrel grinned as he followed. "Oh come on, just because you can't touch the art at the museum doesn't mean you can't appreciate it."

"Jeeze no wonder you're a hit with the ladies." Karrel stuck his tongue out childishly, making Bedarich chuckle. "Anyway Alzy and I have already talked about this. We aren't getting together outside of your weird fanfics."

Karrel made an overdramatic expression of pain, bringing his hand to his heart. "Betrayed by my own childhood friend! Bedarich you wound me."

Smiling, Bedarich lightly punched his friend's arm. "Oh suck it up."

Before they could continue their mock argument any further, a familiar soprano voice called out to them.

"Hey you two, over here!"

Turning, Bedarich saw four figures at a small table. Two women, a Zaltzi and a Gamilon, and two Zaltzi men, Gerz and Volk Airnz. The Gamilon, Alzy, was waving them over.

"Hey guys!" Bedarich maneuvered his way through the crowd to the table, taking the seat next to Alzy. Karrel sat between Bedarich and Volk, closer to Bedarich than the Airnz. A waiter came by to hand them their drinks.

Gerz raised his glass. "So Bedarich, how's it feel to be a man?"

"I dunno. Give me five years, a car, eight krall kittens, and I'll get back to you."

The Airnz brothers and Karrel burst into laughter, while Alzy let out a dignified chuckle. Her current girlfriend, Gauzel, only had a confused expression. She turned to Alzy, who explained to her, "Sorry my dear, it's an in-joke."

Gauzel pouted, muttering something like "never tell me anything." Alzy's response was to pull her closer and place a kiss on her forehead, making Gauzel blush red. This caused everyone else to chuckle, deepening Gauzel's blush.

Volk turned to Bedarich and asked, "Alright, jokes aside, what're you gonna do now? Lots of opportunities as an adult now. Last I heard you were saving up to get a medical degree."

Gerz took a swig of his drink and chimed in, "Yeah, dad's a doctor over at Zaltoz General Hospital. If you need help with courses or getting a job he can help out."

Bedarich shook his head as he took his own glass. He never really liked alcohol, so his cup was filled with sweet tea. "I've changed my mind." Placing a hand on Karrel's shoulder, he continued, "Karrel and I are going into the military."

Gerz sat upright, his shoulder-length hair whipping back and forth. "Woah, never suspected you of being an army man Bedy."

His brother simply shrugged. "More like a navy man. Kinda suspected since you have all those ship models. Not to mention you and Karrel always go into your geeky soldier stuff."

At this an indignant Karrel started arguing with Volk that it wasn't just "geeky soldier stuff." Before he could put his two cents in, Bedarich felt Alzy's hand on his arm. Gauzel had left, and a quick glance around confirmed she was headed to the bathroom. "Bedarich, are you sure about this? This isn't a decision to be taken lightly."

To his credit Bedarich only felt a slight tingle where their skin met. Pushing aside any inappropriate thoughts, he said to her, "I've thought this over ever since Karrel suggested it to me. It's the fastest way to help my family out Alzy."

"But do they approve? Your mother has always had such a sensitive heart Bedarich."

Bedarich frowned, fresh memories of his mother's tearful talk punching their way to the forefront of his mind. "It's…They were accepting. And they understood why I was doing it. Listen Alzy, I wouldn't worry about them. It's like the time we went to that mountain resort."

"Yes, but unlike that this has a significant chance of death." She sighed. "I know I'm not going to change your mind. It's one of the things I admire about you."

Bedarich's face colored slightly. _Shit_.

Either she didn't notice or she was kind enough to ignore it, Alzy continued, "You've already been told this, I'm sure, but stay alive. None of us…" She gestured to the Airnz brothers and Karrel, the latter having Volk in a headlock. "…want to lose you…" She paused, debated internally then added, "...or Karrel."

"Like I said Alzy, don't worry." Bedarich gently removed Alzy's hand from his arm. "I'll be fine. Karrel and I have each others' back. Right Karrel?" he asked, turning to the little brawl.

"Eh? I didn't do it!" he yelped between breaths. He somehow got in recursive pin sandwiched between the Airnz brothers. Bedarich didn't want to know how they managed to do it without breaking the table.

It was then Bedarich noticed Gauzel staring red-faced at them, seeming to shake in place before pointing a quivering finger at Alzy. "Y-y-yo-"

"What's the matter dear?"

"I-I saw you t-t-touching h-his arm!" Bedarich suppressed a snort of laughter. _So that's what it's about_? "I-I bet y-you were w-whispering s-s-sweet n-nothings in-into his ear l-like mMUPH-!" The "muph" was caused by Alzy when she got out of her chair, took Gauzel in her arms, and planted an impassioned kiss on her lover's lips.

Bedarich could hear the beginnings of giggles and chuckles were heard from the others, who were _still_ in that weird position. He himself could barely maintain his composure. The mirth started to die down when Alzy and Gauzel broke apart. Alzy quietly said, "I won't ever leave you, okay? You will always be the only in my heart, forever until the end of time."

"…Just shut up and kiss me."

That did it, all semblance of composure was gone to the wind. The Airnz brothers let go of/was let go by Karrel, the former falling to the floor and the latter trying to grasp a chair before failing and joining the others. Bedarich was doubled over on the table, nearly knocking over the glasses in the process.

A hesitant "ahem" finally brought Bedarich attention to the rest of the bar. They were in a corner, so not much attention was on them, thankfully. The source of the noise was a rather awkward-looking waiter, who was fidgeting in place and quickly glancing between the kissing couple and the three bodies spasming on the floor. "H-how may I…serve you?"

* * *

When everyone finally calmed down, ordered food, and could sit in a chair without giggling madly or flushing wildly, it became a normal night with friends like so long ago. They traded stories, told jokes, and poked well-meaning jabs at each other, verbal or otherwise.

As Zaltz's double moons shone brightly on the night sky outside, Volk raised a toast. "To Bedarich, for all you have given us, I wish you luck on your endeavor."

Alzy followed. "To Bedarich, may he live a long a long prosperous life and prove himself worthy of whatever trials and challenges face him."

Gauzel simply gave him a nod.

Gerz raised his cup with a sheepish smile. "Eh heh, Alzy said what I was gonna say, but better."

Karrel patted Bedarich's back as he lifted his drink. "To Bedarich, may the heavens smile upon you."

Looking at his friends, many of whom he will never see again for another five years if he's lucky, Bedarich lifted his own drink with a slight pang of sadness. "To all of us."

A round of clinks sealed the promises and the night.

* * *

Two weeks were gone in two minutes.

Bedarich stared at his room, pristine for once. His lips curved slightly downwards, his eyes focusing and unfocusing as memories, recollections, impressions washed over him.

His bed, changed three times since he was born. They were barely able to fit it through the door when they were moving back to his grandparents' house. He had the same starry beddings since he was eight, which now included a hand-made quilt.

Across the bed was his desk, containing a lamp and his computer. Next to his computer was a short poem, and above it was his shelves filled with all manner of spaceship models small and large. Most prominent were green vessels with weaponry sticking out. One stood out, wood instead of metal and plastic.

On his wall hung posters ranging from astronomy to military propaganda. Out of courtesy to his grandparents, the latter were placed on the wall with the entrance, hidden from view. In the center of the wall facing the door, a portrait of Dessler hung imperiously, his painted visage faced Bedarich. A gift from Karrel.

His hand found itself caressing a pendant around his neck. Doubt started to flow like ants, crawling up along his limbs to coil around his heart. Was it worth it, the risk? Can he really let his family feel the heartache of coming home in a box?

Faint coughing heard downstairs galvanized his resolve. He _has_ to do it. For his family, for his mother.

With one last look back, he joined his family downstairs and left home.

* * *

When they arrived at the spaceport, Bedarich's friends were waiting for him. Karrel's own family, consisting of his father, mother, two younger siblings, and a small retinue of servants, was already finishing up their goodbyes and leaving. As they passed, Karrel's father gave Bedarich a nod while Karrel's mother took his hands in hers and asked, "Keep him safe, Bedarich."

With a nod and a smile he affirmed, "Don't worry, I will."

"Ay, Bedarich! Today's the day huh?" Karrel enthusiastically greeted his friend. The others came soon after, giving their own greetings to Bedarich and his family.

"Yeah it is. Heh, it seems unreal doesn't it? Honestly, I feel like I'm gonna wake up with the alarm blaring or somethin-OW!" Bedarich yelped as Cochi suddenly pinched his arm. He glared at her while she maintained an innocent smile.

"Hehehe, looks like you're not asleep _brachi_."

"Grr, co'mere you little brat!" Bedarich faux-angrily growled as he made to grab his juvenile assailant. The perpetrator giggled as she raced behind their mother, who was talking with Gauzel and Alzy.

Karrel was laughing at the short exchange, wiping a tear from his eye. "Man, I'm gonna miss that rascal."

Bedarich's smile turned sad. "Yeah…me too."

They stood there silently as the others idly chatted. Bedarich felt the full force of what he was going to do hit him straight through the chest. His friends, his family, all of them will be gone from his life for five full years of his life. No more of his grandparents' cooking, their grumbling and wise advice. No more of his mother's sweet words and kind smiles. No more of his little sisters' antics. Hell, he was pretty sure he was going to miss Meelk's midnight wailing. He felt his hand grasp the pendant around his neck.

"Yo Bedarich, you okay man?" Karrel asked, concern evident on his features.

"…I-yeah, I am…" A lie.

* * *

Bedarich stared out the window. The vast darkness of space greeted him, a void filled with unlimited potential. He was staring at the brown surface of Zaltz's second moon, Zoltaiz, illuminated by their sun, Zlunze. To pass the time, Bedarich tried to recall the facts he painstakingly memorized.

Zlunze was a yellow main sequence with five planets: Reuz, Zaltz, Ferig, Bespe, and Gorokin. The first three were rocky planets with the rest being gas giants. Reuz was at the midpoint between Zaltz and Zlunze and was the smallest body in the system. Zaltz had two moons and sat firmly in the middle of Zlunze's habitable zone, while Ferig, which was twice the size of Zaltz, was just inside the edge. Before contact with the Great Gamilas Empire, Zaltz was in the middle of terraforming Ferig with domed colonies already littering the surface. Bespe was a fairly average gas giant with a milky white coloring. Gorokin, on the other hand, was a majestic dark blue and possessed a double ring. It's largest moon, Gorokin III, split Gorokin's massive ring system into two distinctive halves, creating a beautiful effect…

"Hull breach! Get down!"

Bedarich most certainly did not let out a girlish screech when he was tackled to the ground. Before he could truly panic, rolling laughter belied the true nature of the threat.

"Goddamnit Karrel get off me!"

Still laughing as he helped Bedarich up, the one guilty gave a wide smile.

"Aw come on, what else was I supposed to do when I see my good friend brooding?"

" _Not_ give him the scare of his life maybe?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Bedarich punched Karrel's arm.

"OW! Alright, alright. I was looking for you because I was gonna tell ya something…buuut I forgot what it was." Karrel offered a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Bedarich let out a suffering sigh. "So I suffered a heart attack for nothing?"

"Hey, I wouldn't say that. Look, this whole 'brooding' thing doesn't fit you. What's on your mind?"

"Just…everything."

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful insight into the inner workings of your mind."

"Oh shut up." Bedarich couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Okay, it's just…you know I've always wanted to go up in a spaceship and travel the stars, right? But I also want to help my family. And now I get both handed on a silver platter, and all I gotta do is fight for my life."

"Hey man," Karrel placed a hand on Bedarich's shoulder. "Just because you're gonna be in the military doesn't mean you'll be on the front lines. There's a bunch of places where the army just does patrols'n stuff. Hell, maybe you'll even be stationed at Zaltz!"

"Hah, yeah that would be something wouldn't it?"

They stood there for some time, gazing out at the stars.

A thought occurred to Bedarich then. "Oh, hey Karrel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd _you_ decide to join? I never actually got the chance to ask you."

His friend gave him a smile. "Well I'm glad you asked! Ya know how much of a military nut I am? When I completed the Junior Officers' Program, they offered a chance to go on to actual training. How could I pass up such a great opportunity to serve our great empire?" Karrel snapped a crisp Gamilon salute: right arm in line with the body, forearm vertical, palm flat facing forward.

Bedarich chuckled as he followed suit. " _Zar belk_."

With a severe look on his face, Karrel returned the expression. It lasted all of three seconds before the both of the broke into laughter. Stabilizing himself with a hand on the wall, Karrel spoke between gasps, "We'll make an army man out you in no time."

By the time they calmed down, Bedarich returned to gazing the dark depths of space, his hand absently thumbing the pendant around his neck. Before he could return to solitary reminiscing, Karrel spoke up.

"Oh, oh! I remembered what I was gonna tell you! So I was listening to the latest army stuff this morning, and apparently a scouting team found a new civilization."

Bedarich raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, thing is, when the lead ship sent out the first contact stuff, the foreign fleet that went out to meet them opened fire! Without even opening up a line!"

"Wait what? Why would they do that?"

"That's what I was thinking too!"

"Do…you think that they heard about the Great Gamilas Empire and thought that we'd come in guns blazing or?"

Karrel shook his head. "Don't think so, from the reports it they haven't even left their star system or got any _Geschtam_ engines."

"Wow, even those Gatlantis talked before shooting up everything."

"I give them three, no, two seasons before they fold."

"Well aren't you optimistic."

Before they could continue, a female voice spoke from the PA system.

 _"Attention all passengers, this ship will be starting a Geschtam jump in ten minutes. I repeat, this ship will be starting a Geschtam jump in ten minutes. Please secure yourselves in your cabin soon."_

Karrel turned back to Bedarich. "Well, it looks like we'll be off. See ya."

"See you." And with that, Karrel jogged away.

Bedarich made one last stare at the view outside. Black, dark, empty. Yet, pinpricks of light dotted the darkness, a promise of futures bright and dim. Of stories that are yet to be told; adventures not yet experienced. They lingered in Bedarich's eyes long after he laid in bed, twinkling like fairies dancing through his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it's a bit weird for a recently-posted story to _already_ be on hiatus, but because of the extremely likely chance for a second season of SBY 2199 in late 2016, I've decided to go ahead and post what I had completed. So this is on the back burner while I work on my RWBY/FE:A crossover _Azure Bonds_ , but hopefully this is enough to whet your appetite.**


End file.
